


Грянет Гром

by flashgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Hammer to Fall" (автор <b>killabeez</b>).<br/>Кода к 3.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грянет Гром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hammer to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .doc](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByJOm_42ODTBUV8yUHkwNzZXbzQ/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .txt](https://yadi.sk/i/r2vtTnsah8NJe)

В среду утром Сэм Винчестер отнес тело своего брата наверх — в комнату, в которой просыпался сто двенадцать кошмарных вторников подряд. Вес Дина наверняка заметно оттянул ему руки, но ослеплённый горем Сэм еще не отошел от потрясения и едва сознавал, что делает. Все должно было случиться совсем не так. Наступила среда. Подобное вообще не должно было случиться.

Сэм положил брата в свою постель с измятым и откинутым в сторону покрывалом. Ритм искусственного дыхания все еще выбивался у него в голове, неизменный словно стук собственного сердца. Он знал, что все бесполезно, с той самой секунды, как теплая и липкая кровь Дина хлынула ему на руки, но еще долго не оставлял попыток — гораздо дольше, чем те бесконечные секунды, которые он растратил, надеясь на пробуждение.

Только о пробуждении он теперь и думал. Этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Совершенно точно. Совершенно точно, потому что если это не так…

Сэм не мог додумать мысль до конца, только не сейчас. Оцепенев, он кое-как забрался в кровать к Дину, прижался вплотную и вцепился в брата так, словно искал в нем спасение. В ладонь лег хрупкий изгиб головы. Горький ужас свернулся в груди кулаком, но Сэм заставил себя дышать невзирая на него и зажмурился в ожидании.

Так он лежал, пока часы тянулись один за другим, а тело Дина остывало рядом, пока день не истек до последней капли солнечного света, и наступила ночь, не принесшая с собой ни крупицы милосердия.

***

— Сэм.

Дин сложил ладони рупором вокруг губ, понизив голос, так что казалось, будто он говорит в консервную банку:  
— Эй, Сэм. Земля Сэму. Планета Сэм, прием. — Увидев, что Сэм наконец настроился на его волну, он перестал валять дурака и откинулся назад, положил руку на спинку стула. — Я тут, похоже, сам с собой разговариваю.

Сэм моргнул.  
— Прости. Я вроде как отключился ненадолго.  
Перед ним стоял заказанный неизвестно когда куриный сэндвич с картошкой фри и стоял довольно давно, если брать в расчет наполовину опустошенную Дином тарелку с поджаренным стейком и яйцами.

— Скорее, смотался по-быстрому в галактику Андромеды. — В глазах Дина засквозила насмешка. — Кстати, я тебе говорил, что грядет римейк «Барбареллы»?  
Сэм выдавил смешок и покачал головой. Дин усмехнулся в ответ, а потом добавил уже серьезнее:  
— Ты как, нормально? С самого утра какой-то не такой.

Сэм на секунду отвел взгляд. Он взял картофельный ломтик и стряхнул им на блюдце лук с помидора.  
— Я в норме. С чего вдруг такие вопросы?

Округ Броуэрд остался в зеркале заднего вида двенадцать часов назад, и с тех самых пор Сэм боролся с обжигающим удушьем, когда малейшая деталь грозила вызвать мощнейший отклик. Теперь же он задвинул его подальше, прочистил горло, старательно пряча от Дина глаза и пытаясь не выдать единственную мысль, крутившуюся в голове почти целый день, — как же хочется вернуться в свои четыре года, чтобы снова залезть к брату на колени и спрятать лицо у него на груди.

Дин не поменял позы, делая вид, что тут нет ничего такого, но голос его сделался чуть глубже, и Сэм кожей чувствовал его взгляд.  
— И правда, с чего вдруг.

Сэм знал, что вид у него неважный, раз Дин настолько обеспокоен, что продолжает выпытывать правду. «Я в норме» — основной код Винчестеров, когда хочется сказать: «Никто не помрет, если не поговорим об этом в ближайшие десять минут, так что давай и начинать не будем и выкинем из головы, что такое вообще было». Дин и в хорошее время предпочитал избегать лишних вопросов, а в последние дни вообще превратил эту тактику в олимпийский вид спорта мирового класса.

Сэм с трудом поднял взгляд и улыбнулся — ну или изобразил нечто похожее.  
— Со мной все хорошо. Все отлично. Правда.  
Он взял в руки сэндвич, откусил немного и с таким аппетитом принялся жевать, словно вечность не ел ничего вкуснее.

Дин окинул его знакомым с детства оценивающим взглядом, способным распознать все мельчайшие детали, которые Сэм не мог от него скрыть; взглядом, способным за две с половиной секунды понять, что с ним не так.  
— Ну, вообще-то я знаю, каково это, когда все отлично, и то, что с тобой происходит? Это не оно.

Вынести взгляд Дина никак не получалось, и Сэм, хоть и сдерживался, как мог, все же сорвался:  
— Каким охрененным ответом мне тебя успокоить, Дин?

Брови Дина поползли вверх, и он примирительно развел руки в стороны.  
— Эй, эй! Спокойно, Гринчи. Прости, что спросил.

Сэм прикусил язык и стиснул зубы от внезапной ломоты в костях. Он отложил сэндвич и потер переносицу. Что это он сейчас отколол такое?  
— Нет, это ты прости. Понятия не имею, с чего я сегодня в таком дерьмовом настроении. Наверное, устал сильнее, чем думал.

Дин целую минуту не сводил с него глаз, потом хмыкнул и жестом попросил чек.  
— Идем, мисс Конгениальность, отвезем тебя домой.

***

Несколько часов спустя Сэм, так и не сомкнув глаз, лежал в тусклом полумраке номера, слушая, как дышит во сне Дин. Не очень уж сильно тот и ошибался. Сэм и правда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не на месте в собственном теле, в старых выдумках жизни, которую почти забыл. Как теперь измерять время? Шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Дин истек кровью у него на руках на парковке мотеля. Сто вторников до этого. Теперь он вернулся в эту жизнь, медленное соскальзывание в собственное отчаяние, и утекающие месяцы Дина, отчаяние совсем другого толка.

Он помнил все то, что они замалчивали, помнил, как начал сдаваться несмотря на все усилия, как больше не верил в спасение мира, не то что брата, и как не мог тогда поделиться этим с Дином. Сэм помнил (теперь казалось, это было так давно), как Бобби спрашивал о его сверхспособностях — еще одна тема, на которую не поговоришь с Дином.

Голова раскалывалась. Сэм уставился в потолок и попытался взять себя в руки, но тщетно. Он так долго ничего не чувствовал, что уже не помнил, как справлялся раньше. Живой брат лучше мертвого, но, когда Дина не стало, страх Сэма ушел тоже. Худшее уже случилось. Теперь ему снова есть что терять, и он не знал, как найти в себе силы жить с этим. 

Наконец он устал с собой бороться и сделал то, что хотел с самого утра, — повернул голову набок и позволил себе смотреть, сколько влезет. В слабом кислотном свете фонаря Дин, чуть нахмурившись, спал сном праведника; одну руку он протянул к Сэму, а другую закинул под подушку — все тот же Дин, что и тысячу других ночей, в тысяче других мотелей. Но в его реальность по-прежнему не верилось.

Болела у Сэма не только голова. В груди стало тесно, и принести облегчение могли только слезы, но он так долго не давал им волю. Так долго не мог этого сделать. Все те месяцы, когда Дина не было рядом, он запирал эту часть себя так глубоко, что теперь, возможно, и не вспомнит, как это делается.

Словно почувствовав, что с ним не все ладно, Дин завозился.  
— Сэмми? Ты чего?

Сэм тяжело сглотнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не издать ни звука. Он хотел уверить, что ничего особенного с ним не происходит, попытался затолкнуть все обратно, но не рассчитал силы и не заглушил до конца рвущийся из горла хрип.

— Сэм? — снова позвал Дин и сел в кровати.

— Я в порядке, — солгал Сэм. — Спи дальше.

— Угу, уснешь тут, когда у тебя голос, как у больного буйвола. — Это была шутка, и Сэм засмеялся, но легче ему не стало.

Из горла вдруг вырвался задушенный, обжигающий горечью всхлип. Он закрыл лицо рукой и прикусил язык, чтобы Дин не услышал, но раскалывающаяся голова его убивала, так что чудилось, будто он распадается на части. Тихо, но так, что не заметил бы только глухой, из него вырвался еще один всхлип. Черт. Сэм уткнулся лицом в подушку и отчаянно попытался заглушить предательский звук, но слишком поздно — было слышно, как Дин откидывает одеяло в сторону и встает.  
— Не вставай… — выдавил он, но Дин уже нащупал в темноте его плечо, и подобие контроля, которое еще оставалось у Сэма, разлетелось вдребезги.

Он сел так быстро, что закружилась голова; Дин не противился, и Сэм сам не понял, как схватил брата за рубашку, потянул на себя и спрятал лицо у него на груди, заливая тонкий хлопок горячими слезами. Дин замер, но не отстранился. Подчиняясь, как видно, одному лишь шестому чувству, он поднял руку и нашел плечо Сэма, стиснул в кулаке его футболку.  
— Эй. Эй, тише, перестань. Я рядом.

— Прости. Прости, я… — дыхание прервалось, и вокруг остался один только Дин, теплый спросонок и надежный у Сэма под щекой, и рука его принесла облегчение, с которым Сэм не знал, как справиться.

В конце концов Дин отодвинулся, попытался заглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Сэм. Расскажи. Что ты увидел?

Сэм хрипло рассмеялся, и сиплый звук этот, казалось, ободрал ему горло. Он попробовал объяснить, но слова не шли.

Дин сел рядом и неловко похлопал его по спине. Теплое бедро прижалось к Сэму, принеся с собой утешение. Когда Сэм не смог ответить, Дин потер круговыми движениями ему между лопаток.  
— Ну же, брось, ты меня пугаешь. — В голосе звенело напряжение. 

Сэм зажмурился. Любовь к брату, неудержимая никакими силами, взметнулась в нем волной, словно подземная река. От силы переживания затряслись руки. Как же он осмелился, пусть даже на секунду, испытать к брату какое-то иное чувство помимо благодарности?

— Дин, я не знаю, что делать, — с трудом прошептал он. — Я не справлюсь без тебя.  
Сам не подозревая в себе такого желания, он протянул руку и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к бьющейся жилке у Дина на шее.

Дин застыл, и какую-то долю секунды Сэм и не думал жалеть о сделанном. Они с этим жили уже много месяцев. Если подумать, со смерти отца, и ни один из них уже не мог сделать вид, что это не так. Хуже от признания очевидного не станет.

— Не получается, — с несчастным видом сказал он, отстраняясь, и посмотрел Дину в глаза. — Я должен, знаю, что должен, но, Дин, когда тебя не стало… — он запнулся, припомнив необъятное темное море уродливой правды, которую он едва вынес, и которую хотелось навечно скрыть от Дина.

— Эй, — строго сказал Дин и обхватил запястье Сэма рукой, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять — так много чувств в нем отразилось, и ко всем примешивалась боль. — Перестань. Надо успокоиться.  
Сэм дернулся от его слов, хоть и знал, что брат прав. Конечно, все может стать еще хуже. Если он раскроет истинные желания своего сердца и беспорядочно выплеснет их поверх хрупкого равновесия, которого им удалось достичь, то шагнет за край чего-то бесповоротного и утянет Дина за собой.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин ломким голосом, и губы его подрагивали. Он все еще сидел чересчур близко, едва ли на расстоянии руки, и не успел он произнести еще хоть слово, как Сэм наклонился, сам не зная, что собирается сделать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Воспоминание поднялось словно со дна глубокого колодца, из раннего-раннего детства: легкое теплое прикосновение губ брата к своим. Он закрыл глаза и отдался во власть сильного и уже полузабытого — последний поцелуй был так давно — чувства, которое окутало его теплом нежданного восторга.

Дин охнул, так тихо, что Сэм скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, и от внезапно нахлынувшего понимания — черт, какого хрена он вытворяет? — сердце запоздало пустилось вскачь. 

Залившись краской, он отстранился и судорожно сглотнул. И попытался поймать взгляд Дина своим.

Лицо брата исказилось от осознания ужасной правды, и Сэм будто шагнул в тысячефутовую пропасть. Он пересек черту, перейти которую он даже и не мечтал; сломал печать на секрете, которому не полагалось увидеть свет. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь способное все исправить, повернуть время вспять, чтобы снова стало хорошо, но ведь в том-то и дело, разве нет? Ничего даже отдаленно хорошего тут не было. И не было уже давно.

Он тяжело сглотнул и вынудил себя убрать руку. 

Дин запоздало разжал сомкнутые на его запястье пальцы и, словно только сейчас вспомнил о личном пространстве, отошел от него на добрых три фута.  
— Сэм…

Сэм потер лицо, затем подался вперед, обхватил голову руками.  
— Прости, — глухо прошептал он. — Зря я это.

«Еще как зря», — ждал он в ответ, а еще, быть может, удар в челюсть или туда, где еще больнее, но Дин сказал только: «Бывает и хуже», — как говорил тысячу раз с тысячей разных ноток в голосе, будто слова могли превратить сказанное в реальность.

Сэм задохнулся — тихий, сорванный звук. Как это похоже на Дина — попытаться все исправить, как он пытался исправить все остальное.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Не бывает. — Он заставил себя посмотреть на брата. На своего безбашенного, бестолкового брата, который держал Сэма голыми руками всю его жизнь. — Не бывает, Дин.

Дин хрипло хохотнул и потер шею.  
— Ну, если ты припас в загашнике волшебный способ все разрулить, буду рад его услышать.

Сэм резко — сродни удару в грудь — втянул в себя воздух. Это горькое принятие его секрета таило в себе опасность. Кровь Сэма всколыхнулась так, что выжгла готовность с этим бороться. Он боялся надеяться, озвучить желаемое, но боль неутоленного влечения была так постыдно сладка и пронизывала каждую частицу тела, словно яркие вены руды в горной породе, столь неразрывно переплетенные с его сущностью, что казалось — распутать их невозможно.

При взгляде на него лицо Дина смягчилось. Он приблизился на шаг, и тут Сэму отказала выдержка. Трикстер попал в яблочко, но его это не волновало. Он молча поймал Дина за руку, притянул к себе и прижался лбом к тыльной стороне его запястья. Правда свернулась в груди кулаком, и он прикрыл глаза, не в силах припомнить время, когда бы не испытывал к Дину такого желания, не сгорал от него молча, пытаясь убедить себя, что чувство это совсем не то, чем кажется.

Спустя мгновение, растянувшееся на целую вечность, другая рука Дина тяжело опустилась ему на голову. Сэм позволил себе вцепиться в него еще сильнее, позволил ощутить жесткость мозолей, силу, ровный пульс у основания большого пальца. Желание попробовать его на вкус давило на заднюю стенку горла, и он проглотил его, чувствуя тошноту. Надо сейчас же остановиться, сейчас же, но ведь ясно же, что все самоуговоры напрасны. Он скорее умрет, чем оставит Дина. Не хватит сил снова сделать этот выбор, увидеть, что тогда станет с братом, и плевать, что другого решения нет, и он это знал, как никто другой.

— Дин, останови меня, — прошептал он. Сердце тяжело и быстро колотилось в груди. Он вложил в эти слова все смыслы, которые только можно было в них вложить, и отказывался и дальше делать вид, что они к этому не шли. Что они не шли к этому уже много месяцев.

— Кто сказал, что мне хочется? — чуть слышно отозвался Дин.

Признание захлестнуло Сэма волной желания. Перебороть себя не получилось — он снова нашел свободной рукой рубашку Дина и стиснул ее в кулаке, ощущая жар чужого тела, ровное биение сердца у пояса. Брат был теплым и живым, и Сэм вспомнил все: кровь Бобби на руках и устрашающий водоворот, в который он угодил в попытке выжить в мире без Дина; вспомнил мертвеца, который отражался перед ним в зеркале. В сравнении с этим то, что происходило сейчас, казалось таким мелким предательством. Но именно за это его и наказали — именно этот грех привлек к нему нежеланное внимание бога. Ничего мелкого в подобном предательстве не было. Окажись Трикстер прав, оно обойдется им в чрезмерную цену.

И все же убрать руки не удавалось. Сердце тяжело и жарко колотилось в горле, отдаваясь в груди, и Дин ему не отказывал. Жажда его прикосновений лавиной прокатилась по телу Сэма.

— Только чтоб никаких сомнений, — хрипло сказал он. — Никаких, иначе я не смогу…

— Вот дурак, — перебил его Дин. Быстрым решительным движением он опустился на одно колено у Сэма между ног и взял его лицо в ладони. Он вынудил посмотреть себе в глаза, и сопротивляться читавшемуся в них намерению было решительно невозможно. — А ты как думал? Разве с тобой я когда-нибудь останавливался на полпути? Никогда.

Сэм рассмеялся сквозь слезы.  
— Как раз поэтому все так хреново, да? — сумел он выговорить.

— Типа того, — согласился Дин.

Дыхание Сэма оборвалось глубоким вздохом, сдержать который не получилось. Он знал, что все написано у него на лице, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это длилось несколько месяцев или же целую жизнь?

Впрочем, какая разница, спокойный взгляд Дина прощал ему все, как и много раз до сегодняшнего дня, и Сэм вмиг припомнил, каково это — жить одному с чувством, будто тебя разрезали пополам и все лучшее вырвали с корнем. Теперь Дин был рядом, прикасался к нему, и Сэм поддался наконец той боли, которую отрицал, подавлял и отвергал дольше, чем мог припомнить. Он наклонился, дрожа; рука его скользнула Дину на шею, нащупывая пульс.

Чувствовался шедший от Дина жар, терзающее его несмотря на все слова напряжение, но взгляд зеленых глаз не сходил с губ Сэма, и не успел тот убрать руки, как Дин резко бросил: «Да катись оно все», — и рванул вперед.

Сквозь стук отбойного молотка, в который превратилось сердце, Сэм не мог ни о чем думать, но Господи, как же было хорошо. Дин настойчиво прижимался к нему теплыми губами, и захотелось приоткрыться и впустить его, впустить так глубоко, чтобы никто и никогда не разделил бы их снова. Он беспомощно выдохнул; Дин потрогал его язык своим, и Сэм словно осветился изнутри жаром, что взвился вверх от прикосновения. И пусть исполнились все желания, снедающий его голод они не уняли ни на йоту.

Да, на каком-то уровне он сознавал это почти всю свою жизнь, но легче от принятия правды не стало. Руки Дина касались его кожи, их губы жадно, хоть и неуверенно сминали друг друга, и Сэма затрясло от урагана ответного чувства, от понимания, как же сильно хочется продолжения. Разгадка крылась даже не в сексе, хотя и в нем тоже, месяцы воздержания давали о себе знать. Главное было — стать ближе друг другу, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для двоих. Главное было — понять, кто он без Дина, и решиться на что-нибудь, хоть на что угодно, только не отпускать, когда все силы мироздания будто указывают на то, что нужно перестать цепляться.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Дин прижался к нему лбом; так они замерли, слушая свое хриплое рваное дыхание, Дин крепко держал его за шею, а Сэм мял в кулаке его рубашку. Привычно дурманящий теплый запах Дина, запах его лосьона после бритья наполнял собой все. В отклике его тела, в бешеном биении сердца проскальзывал виток страха. Назад дороги не было. Пробудилось желание не остановиться, а снова попробовать Дина на вкус, раздеться и без остатка окружить себя его запахом, ощутить, как Дин теряет самообладание, пачкая Сэма семенем, пока они оба не пропахнут друг другом, и Сэм не станет и снаружи таким же запятнанным и поверженным, каким был внутри.

— Скажи, что не передумаешь на полпути, — хрипло попросил Дин ломающимся по краям голосом. — Скажи, что хочешь.

— Да, — не сдержавшись, отозвался Сэм. Признавая поражение, он закрыл глаза. — Да, Дин… Господи, да.

Дин глубоко вздохнул. Сэм почувствовал, как он поднял голову, отстранился и придержал Сэма за шею, так что не оставалось ничего другого, как встретиться с ним глазами.

От взгляда Дина в животе все перевернулось, а кровь устремилась к паху. Не хватало слов, чтобы описать, сколько великодушия, силы и стойкости было в его брате, и никто — ни божество, ни кто-либо еще в их мире или в любом другом — не понимал это лучше него. Быть может, потому-то все и случилось. Прямо сейчас этой причины хватало с лихвой.

Сэм дернул Дина на себя и не останавливался, пока они оба не очутились на кровати; Дин оказался сверху и тихо хмыкнул, возможно, выражая несмелый протест, но бесспорное доказательство — явное возбуждение их обоих — заткнуло его на секунду, за которую Сэм добился-таки желаемого — чтобы Дин, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами, прижал его собой к постели. Сэм сдвинулся, чтобы Дин сел ему на бедра, затем потянул его на себя и поцеловал, жадно и глубоко, обхватив обеими руками. Наяву все оказалось так же здорово, как и в его фантазиях, и в голову юркнула незваная мысль: если мир сейчас лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, он встретит конец со спокойной душой.

— Дин… — голос прервался всхлипом, и он крепко зажмурился. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет, но руки Дина откликнулись на просьбу, и Сэм едва слышно застонал от облегчения в ответ на невесомое прикосновение пальцев, тыльной стороны ладони к его щеке. 

Он уступил бережным прикосновениям Дина, словно сдал свой последний бастион, в чем так отчаянно нуждался. Ничего сверх этого он и не просил. От того, как безотчетно они льнули друг к другу, становилось еще лучше, но Сэм только и замечал властные ласки Дина и жадную глубину его рта вместе с настойчивыми поглаживаниями языка. 

На этот раз первым отстранился Дин и поперхнулся стоном, вжимаясь в Сэма бедрами. В воздухе повис слабый запах пота, выступивший у него на висках и между ног, и захотелось облизать его везде, распробовать соленое тепло кожи.  
— Черт, ты такой, — выговорил Дин, и хрипотца его голоса что-то сотворила с Сэмом. По всему телу запульсировал тяжелый жар, и, точно удар под дых, налетел шквал возбуждения.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул он, и краска бросилась ему в лицо. — Пожалуйста.

— Ага. — Дин облизнулся, не сводя глаз с его губ. — Черт, ладно. — Его руки неловко, царапая кожу, пробрались под рубашку, и Сэм приподнялся, позволяя стянуть ее с себя. В ответ он завозился с футболкой Дина; послышался треск лопнувшего шва, и преграда исчезла, наполовину обнажив Дина, который тут же затеребил Сэма за штаны, шепча ругательства.  
— Ну же, черт тебя дери, хрен ли было завязывать их узлом? — Руки у него тряслись так же сильно, как и у Сэма. Когда он справился-таки с узлом и дернул штаны вниз, на Сэме не осталось ни клочка одежды, и взгляду открылся его напряженный член. Сэм густо покраснел и разучился дышать, но оно того стоило: Дин замер, спрятав ресницами глаза, и судорожно сглотнул, так что дернулся кадык.  
— Господи, — сдавленно пробормотал он и неловким движением положил руки Сэму на бедра. — Сэм…

— Брось, — проскрипел Сэм дрожащим голосом, зная, что ни за какие блага не смог бы сейчас перестать прикасаться к Дину. Одна его рука устроилась у Дина на пояснице, а другая обвила шею; Сэм пробежался большими пальцами по обнаженной коже, заявляя о своих правах, в чем никогда прежде не испытывал потребность. И его пугало до чертиков, что Дин ни лицом, ни телом это заявление не опровергал — еще одна истина, с которой он так и не разобрался по-настоящему.

Но теперь уже никак нельзя было отрицать вызванные ею чувства. Сэм закрыл глаза, вновь потянул Дина на себя и, вдыхая его запах, вовлек в поцелуй в попытке выразить этим все свои переживания. Штаны застряли у колен, а налитой член непристойно терся о резинку чужих боксеров, но зашкаливающее удовольствие отступало на второй план перед ровным стуком сердца у него под пальцами и неотвратимой реальностью весьма ощутимой тяжести сверху.

— Так сильно невтерпеж? — спросил Дин, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Тебе и не снилось. — Сэм зарылся лицом ему в шею, припомнив мертвого Дина у себя на руках и свою истерику. Он крепче прижал Дина к себе.

— Эй, — жестко сказал ему Дин. Затем произнес уже мягче, понизив голос: — Эй, я тут. — Он придержал Сэма, вжался в него всем телом, словно хотел это доказать, затем сполз вниз и лизнул его — такое внезапное обжигающе влажное давление на нервы, стосковавшиеся по прикосновениям, что Сэм задохнулся и вскрикнул; мышцы живота поджались, и бессловесная мольба застряла в горле.

— Мне продолжать? — шепнул Дин, задевая губами кожу, и потерся колючим лицом о неприкрытое возбуждение Сэма.

— Не останавливайся. Боже… — Сэм закрыл глаза, и слова оставили его; грудь сотрясали глубокие тяжелые вздохи по мере того, как наслаждение завязывалось узлом. Дин не остановился, лишь стремительно повел его к блаженству ровными, тщательными ласками языка, и Сэм, обхвативший его широкие плечи, только и мог, что приблизиться к наивысшему пику быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Дин касался его яичек, облизывал, сосал… Боже. Этот его невозможный рот. Единственный человек, который значил для него все, сделал бы ради него что угодно, а теперь еще и это…

Дин стащил с него штаны и прижал к кровати, снова взял в рот, слегка задевая зубами, и Сэм содрогнулся от острого осознания, как это все ненормально, каким невыносимо неправильным было то, что губы Дина вокруг него обернулись самым чувственным и пронзительным удовольствием в его жизни.

Он постарался удержать ускользающий контроль, но бедра беспомощно приподнялись, а с ними и тугой виток наслаждения в животе; прикосновения Дина, подгоняемые собственным нетерпением, быстро и неуклонно вели его к финалу. Он ощутил под ладонью мягкий ежик волос и застонал от движений Дина вверх-вниз, сорвавшись по настоянию собственного отчаяния в еще более быстрый ритм.  
— Дин, никак.

Дин не остановился. Сэм задрожал и выгнулся в его руках, и когда эйфория немилосердно овладела им, он кончил с хриплым задушенным криком, который выдал, сколько покровов с него сорвал нежный и горячий рот Дина вокруг него. 

Сэма все еще трясло от пережитого блаженства, когда брат отстранился и уткнулся лбом ему в ногу. Затем Дин сглотнул и обхватил пальцами его бедро.  
— Не представляешь, как сильно мне этого хотелось, — опалил он кожу признанием.

Сэм не знал, как назвать все то, что он испытал при этих словах, но наружу прорвался один только хриплый недоверчивый смешок.  
— Правда, что ли?

Дин оскорбленно вскинул голову.  
— Ага. И не смейся ты.

Так и не придя в себя, Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз.  
— Я не смеюсь. Не смеюсь. Дин… — Он совладал с внезапным головокружением и, извиняясь, сжал Дину плечо. — И я представляю.

Дин удивленно приподнял брови, и это выражение так сочеталось с тем, как волосы у него торчали в разные стороны, что Сэм едва не прыснул снова.  
— Правда? — неуверенно спросил Дин.

Любовь к нему — необъятный клубок переживаний — с новой силой пронзил Сэма, отчего стало трудно дышать. Только и оставалось, что замереть и попытаться взять себя в руки, пока кружилась голова от понимания, что они ломают все стены, и как безвозвратно это все изменит.  
— Правда, — отозвался он, выдавая себя голосом, и легче от того, что он сказал это вслух, не стало, потому что вместе с остальными переживаниями разверзлась пропасть, стоило только помыслить о немыслимом. О том, что Дина отнимут у него. О том, что Дина бросят в ад, где будут наказывать за слишком глубокую любовь к семье, за то, что он бросился между Сэмом и тьмой, как делал всегда.

— Эй, — строго сказал ему Дин, хотя голос его ломался. — Хватит уже, ну. Сказал же, я тут.

Сэм попытался ответить, но горло сомкнулось, свинцовая тяжесть, с которой он был так хорошо знаком, придавила грудь.

— Сэмми, прекрати, не надо. — У Дина на лице проступила боль, и Сэм прочитал по нему все: безнадежную любовь к нему и досаду, беспокойство и страх за брата, с которым он, как и Сэм, жил каждый день, — и гораздо меньший страх за себя, который едва им осознавался.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Сэм. Он еле вытолкнул слово из горла, но его хватило. Дин по-прежнему горячо прижимался к нему, и когда Сэм провел большим пальцем вдоль вены у него на шее, Дин задрожал и закрыл глаза.

Не дожидаясь просьб, Сэм потянул его вверх и перекатился так, чтобы устроиться сверху. Изголодавшийся по ласке Дин распластался под ним и позволил делать с собой все, что в голову взбредет. Он приоткрыл глаза, желая проследить за действиями Сэма, и было видно, как тяжело он дышит, как крепко сжаты в кулаки руки, выдавая порыв схватить Сэма и силой устроить его так, как хочется. В Сэме вскипело упоительное чувство власти и почти непреодолимое желание заставить Дина потеряться в ощущениях, как поступили с ним самим. Всю жизнь из них двоих именно Дин не терял хладнокровия и позволял увидеть себя без возведенных им стен, только когда дела шли хуже некуда. В кои-то веки хотелось увидеть, как он утратит самоконтроль, хотелось порадовать его чем-то хорошим.

Нельзя было слишком об этом задумываться из опасений, что выдержка полетит ко всем чертям. Дин оставался Дином, краеугольным камнем его мира, человеком, который заботился о нем с самого его рождения, и понимание этого лежало бок о бок с жаждой свергнуть последние разделявшие их барьеры, чтобы Дин перестал сдерживаться и поддался происходившему между ними, а Сэм мог последовать его примеру. Ничего не получится, если работать над этим будет кто-то один, а Сэму, как никогда в жизни, хотелось, чтобы все получилось.

Он положил руки Дину на бедра и так застыл.  
— Можно?..

Дин тяжело сглотнул, снова закрыл глаза и отвернул от него лицо.  
— Еще спрашиваешь? — На шее у него лихорадочно бился пульс. Напряженный член оттягивал боксеры у Сэма между руками. У головки темнело влажное пятно, и Сэм возликовал, убедившись, как сильно Дин этого хочет. Он сглотнул, прижался к Дину губами и вдохнул его запах. Мгновение спустя, когда сердце едва ли не выскакивало из груди, он распробовал просачивающуюся сквозь хлопок солоноватую влагу.

— Сэмми, — болезненном стоном вырвалось у Дина.

Член Сэма снова затвердел, и это, как и все остальное, в равной степени возбуждало и тяготило своей неправильностью, на что ему было, в общем-то, наплевать. Он потерся лицом о член, чувствуя, как тот твердеет еще больше, загибаясь кверху от прикосновения. Сэм задвинул подальше шум и паническое предостережение у себя в голове и стянул с Дина боксеры, чтобы они оба остались без одежды. Он провел дрожащими пальцами по члену Дина, обнял его рукой, ощущая под ладонью мягкую теплую кожу.

Чужие руки нашли его плечо и шею, потом одна будто бы невольно соскользнула ему в волосы. Дин толкнулся навстречу обнявшей его руке, и чувствовалось, как он дрожит от стремления обуздать желание. Когда Сэм наклонился и коснулся языком теплой кожи под головкой, Дин не выдержал и вскинулся под ним, с шумом выдохнул, точно выругался. Солоноватая смазка смочила Сэму губы, и он машинально облизал их, придерживая Дина за бедро.

От сладкой горечи на языке вновь разгоревшееся возбуждение завязалось в животе узлом, но он не обратил на него внимание и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в дрожь Дина и рвущиеся из горла, но проглоченные им звуки. Он рывками толкался Сэму сперва в кулак, а потом и в рот, когда Сэм разрешил себе принять его глубже, жадно посасывая головку. Только это и оставалось — подстроиться под ритм Дина и позволить ему неспешно трахать себя в рот и в кулак.

Дин привстал на локтях, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
— Господи, Сэмми, ты бы только видел себя сейчас, — с трудом выговорил он и застонал, когда Сэм сильнее надавил ему на бедра, пытаясь принять еще глубже. — Уморить хочешь?

Сэм оторвался от него, тяжело дыша. Он навис над Дином, лениво ему отдрачивая. Сердце выстукивало сумасшедший ритм, собственный член тяжело свисал между ног. Член в руке увлажнился, и краска растеклась по всему телу Дина; зеленые глаза заволокло всепоглощающее желание, а губы приоткрылись, и Сэм понял, о чем он.

Он наклонил голову и слизал вновь выступившую каплю смазки, потом посмотрел Дину в лицо и, когда бороться с самим собой стало невмоготу, быстрее задвигал рукой. Хотелось, чтобы Дин кончил ему в рот, но еще сильнее хотелось посмотреть на него, увидеть, какой он, когда сдерживаться нет сил.

Дин стиснул в кулаке его волосы и, напрягшись, закрыл глаза.  
— Сэм, я сейчас…

— Давай, — велел ему Сэм. — Дай посмотреть на тебя. Ну же.

Их взгляды встретились, и ни тот, ни другой не стали прятать глаза. Когда Дину оставалось всего чуть-чуть, Сэм перестал ему дрочить, просто обнял, и Дин резко втянул в себя воздух.  
— Черт, Сэм. Черт, о Боже… — И секундой позже он кончил, сжавшись всем телом в пароксизме удовольствия, такой беспомощный, сияющий и беззащитный, каким хотелось его видеть, а еще открытый и искренний, цепляющийся за Сэма так, будто мир рухнет, если он перестанет. Пока Дин приходил в себя, Сэм медленно его поглаживал и следил за малейшими изменениями в лице, что было даже лучше губ Дина вокруг его члена. Тело вспыхнуло ответным жаром.

— Так и кончить недолго, — с трудом выговорил он, охваченный жаждой, которую не знал, как контролировать. Он так долго этого хотел, что ничего не мог поделать с нахлынувшими чувствами. — Дин, Господи.

— Ну же, Сэмми, ну же, — подгонял его Дин, неловко цепляясь за него, одной рукой придерживая запястье, а другой поглаживая член. — Да, кончи для меня, давай... — Несколько рваных движений, и Сэм кончил во второй раз, приподнявшись на одной руке и излившись Дину на живот и бедра. Его затрясло, и в голове забилась одна-единственная мысль: как же он свыкся с чувством беспомощности, загнанности, раз ощутил невероятное облегчение, когда ушло одиночество, когда стало ясно, что Дин с ним рядом во всех смыслах, которые хоть что-то значили.

— Я тебя не отпущу, — сказал Сэм, когда не осталось сил терпеть, и прижался щекой к груди Дина, там где билось сердце. — Не отпущу.

— Сэм…

— Молчи, — настойчиво попросил Сэм и крепко зажмурился. — Пожалуйста, дай мне в это поверить.

Он и сам слышал в голосе неприкрытое отчаяние, но ему было все равно. Дин замер под ним, но когда Сэм, вновь распалившись, решительным движением прижался к его губам, Дин встретил его с равной силой желания, которое Сэм распробовал на вкус как обещание.

***

После, взбудораженные и перепачканные, они лежали, уставившись в поблекший потолок. Длинный желтый луч фар разрезал темноту в номере; мгновение спустя он выгнулся дугой и исчез под замирающий визг шин на мокром тротуаре. Сэм ощутил, как Дин шевельнулся рядом, и жар его тела стал невыносим.

— Послушай. Я знаю, все хреново. Хреновей некуда, и я уже извинялся перед тобой за это. Но какой у нас теперь выбор? Назад дороги нет. И ты будешь… просто будешь.

Сэм закрыл глаза и отвернулся.  
— Давай не развивать тему? Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Он представил, как говорит: «Случилось кое-что еще. С Трикстером. Я не все тебе рассказал», — и от одной мысли, что он произнесет это вслух, горло и грудь будто сжала невидимая рука.

Уже не в первый раз память подкинула россыпь смазанных воспоминаний, когда ему было лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, и Дин латал его после охоты, взъерошивал волосы, тер спину с непринужденной привязанностью снисходительного старшего брата. От одних этих прикосновений сгорающий от стыда Сэм запирался в ванной и яростно дрочил, подгоняемый голосом Дина у себя в голове, его шершавыми руками. С тех пор он старался об этом не задумываться, разве что изредка позволял себе мимолетнейшую из мыслей, но, возможно, уклониться все равно не вышло бы. Возможно, его неправильность рано или поздно отравила бы все вокруг, и глупо было с его стороны думать, что одному этому чувству ничего не грозит.

Сэм прикрыл глаза рукой и сглотнул. Ничего не грозит. Смех да и только. Дин будет его оправдывать до скончания веков, сомневаться не приходилось, но его усилия ничего не изменят. Трикстер оказался прав: его чувства — их чувства друг к другу — ненормальны. Вполне закономерно, что именно к этому они и пришли после всего, но лучше от осознания не становилось.

Будто бы зная — зная с самого начала, Дин произнес:  
— Что бы там ни случилось, Сэм, на самом деле этого не было. 

Сэм тихо, беспомощно выдохнул.  
— Нет, было. Было. Ты не помнишь, но все случилось наяву. Случилось на самом деле, — голос его сорвался и опустился до шепота. — И может повториться.

— А мы-то с тобой на что, забыл уже?

Невозмутимый ответ Дина прозвучал так уверенно. Он верил в Сэма. Верил, что еще отыщется способ его спасти. Верил, что Сэм, непонятно почему, сильнее его и сделает то, на что сам Дин оказался неспособен, — продолжит путь в одиночестве. Дин не подозревал о тех адских месяцах, таких реальных у Сэма в голове. Он-то думал, что узнал, каково это, когда погибла Джесс. Когда погиб отец. Он заблуждался.

«Отец был прав, — хотелось ему сказать. — Прав насчет меня с самого начала».

— Нет, — сказал он в темноту. — Я помню. — Он нашел запястье Дина и прижал пальцы к бьющейся жилке; Дин не стал убирать руку, только вздохнул недовольно. — Мы тебя спасем.

— И сомневаться забудь, — откликнулся Дин. Выждав немного, он добавил: — Спи, Сэм. Никуда я не денусь.

***

Сэм дернулся и проснулся, потрясенный настолько, что целую минуту лежал, не шевелясь, слушая, как в вязкой панике стучит сердце. Он стиснул Дина в объятиях, и тот неразборчиво проговорил его имя в полусне, будто выволок себя из глубокого хмельного оцепенения:  
— Сэмми?

Несмотря на ужасный узел в груди, Сэм выдавил:  
— Все хорошо. Спи дальше.  
С тихим звуком, словно хотел возразить, Дин так и сделал, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

Сэм сел и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Его все еще трясло от кошмара, одного из самых худших и отчетливых в его жизни. Во сне он снова сидел в той флоридской забегаловке, разговаривал с Дином через стол и при этом спокойно отрезал от него куски и отправлял их себе в рот. Неизвестно, что было хуже: кошмар или предательская, совершенно четкая мысль, просочившаяся в мозг при пробуждении так же ясно, как звон хрусталя: если Дин умрет, он никогда не узнает, на что по-настоящему способен его младший брат.

Сэм поднялся и вышел из номера. Он подошел к машине и холодными, как лед, руками нашел фляжку Дина; затем опустился в цитриновом свечении фонаря на сломанный пластиковый стул на крохотном крыльце и выхлебал половину, ощущая, как кислота обжигает желудок. От виски стало только хуже, но спустя некоторое время бешеное сердцебиение унялось, и дрожь уже не так била тело.

Он знал, что должен уехать. Уехать прямо сейчас, пока случившееся не прикончило их обоих. Вот только он уже умирал, да и Дин уже называл себя ходячим мертвецом, и потом, Сэм не представлял, как жить без него дальше. Именно поэтому все так хреново. Он боялся тьмы у себя внутри, боялся, что именно Дин рано или поздно будет вынужден его остановить — или того хуже, не сможет этого сделать — но попытка взять дело в свои руки приведет его к катастрофе самым скорым путем. Пока Дин рядом, ему есть ради чего жить. Без него Сэм летел под откос. Теперь он это знал. Видел собственными глазами.

Признание жгло в груди, и он жалел, что оно сорвалось с языка. Только бы не оттолкнуть Дина всей той гадостью, что таилась у него внутри, только не теперь, когда у них осталось так мало времени. Хотелось, чтобы Дин продолжал верить: все, что он совершил, того стоило. В конце концов, вдруг ничего другого, кроме поддержки этой веры, он для Дина сделать не сможет, да и то лишь пока они оба согласны делать вид, что возможно будущее, в котором Сэм продолжит борьбу за правое дело в одиночку.

Он не знал, сколько сидел так, но, когда дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Дин, почесывающий живот и потирающий глаза тыльной стороной ладони, на дне фляжки осталась лишь пара капель. Сэм поднял взгляд, сполна оценил голую грудь Дина. Тот был одет в пижамные штаны Сэма, приспущенные на бедрах. Сэм опустил глаза, чувствуя, как сжимается живот.

Дин хлопнул дверью и прислонился к косяку.  
— Привет, — произнес он хриплым спросонья голосом. Сэм окинул его еще одним беглым взглядом и обнаружил, что Дин пристально его изучает.

— Привет.

— Осознал наконец, что мы натворили, и запаниковал?

Сэм скривился.  
— Чего? Нет.

Дин поднял бровь, глядя на фляжку.  
— Да что ты.

Сэм помотал головой. Он не паниковал, не в том смысле, в котором думал Дин. А надо бы. Но та паника опоздала на много лет, и он устал притворяться.

— Не в этом дело. Просто не спалось.

Пару секунд спустя Дин подошел, сел с ним рядом и протянул руку за фляжкой. Сэм молча ее передал.

— Расскажешь? — спросил Дин, и Сэм полюбил его за это еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильней? Дин пойдет на немыслимые жертвы, только бы не говорить о собственных опасениях, но, когда дело касалось Сэма, Дин всегда знал, что разговоры тут помогут куда лучше, чем замалчивание.

Такое ощущение, что Сэм ушел далеко-далеко от себя прежнего, от человека, которым он был в какой-то другой жизни. Связывал обоих один только Дин, и будь Сэм даже в состоянии на эту тему заговорить, делу это не поможет. Брату и без того хватает проблем. Он нес Сэма на себе с четырех лет, и пора положить этому конец. А конец обязательно наступит, нравится им это или нет. Придется справляться самому, и Дин ему тут не помощник.

Он помотал головой и запер камнем лежавшее на сердце знание на все засовы.

— Что-то не хочется, — ответил он наконец. Он вытащил на свет себя прежнего, того Сэма, которого Дин знал, любил и хотел в нем видеть, а потом взглянул на брата с едва заметной кривоватой улыбкой. — А тебе?

Дин подумал, затем покачал головой.  
— Не особо.  
Он вернул фляжку и, копируя Сэма, откинулся назад. Их колени соприкоснулись, Сэм почувствовал сквозь джинсы легкое, теплое давление; немного погодя Дин закинул руку ему на шею.

И Сэм, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчет, прикрыл глаза и вознес беззвучную хвалу богам из глубочайших закоулков своего темного и эгоистичного сердца.

~fin~


End file.
